


A Special Evening

by Avernale



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/M, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avernale/pseuds/Avernale
Summary: An asexual girl attempts to surprise her boyfriend with a sexy, transformation-based role-play that doesn't get quite the response she intended





	A Special Evening

Ray probably should’ve suspected something when Chryseis came into the bedroom wearing a silk robe that barely came down to mid-thigh. She enjoyed being naked whenever she could get away with it, which included when she was alone with him. Needless to say, it was something he appreciated about her, and since she had no real interest in sex he took what he could get. Tonight, he hadn’t expected more than the usual naked cuddles and maybe some kissing. He didn’t want Chryseis to feel like she had to give him more than that, and she appreciated him for his patience.

It was unusual for her, but Chryseis tended to be a little unusual at times so he paid it no mind. He didn’t anticipate that she might want to reward him for his patience.  
She sat down on the bed, looking with some concern at her hand. “So Chase bit me today…”

Ray sat up. “Are you alright? What happened?”

“It’s fine,” she said with a small smile. “She just gets a little aggressive around this time of the month. Don’t know why.” She lay down next to him. “First time she’s ever bit me, though…”

“Maybe we should take her to the doctor,” he suggested. “Or a vet? I’m not sure what the protocol is for a lycanthrope, but if she’s acting weird…”

“I’m sure it’s fine,” Chryseis said, reaching over to a nearby lamp. “It can at least wait until morning.”

“Well, if you say so,” he said as he lay back down and Chryseis snuggled up next to him. They lay there, silently staring up at the stars projected by the lamp. They had been using this lamp a lot lately, it occurred to him, but it was nice. He was pretty sure it was intended for children to foster an interest in astronomy, but it made for a romantic evening nonetheless. It was nice.

“Look,” Chryseis said, pointing up at the ceiling. “A full moon.”

“Oh, wow, yeah,” Ray said, despite knowing full well this particular lamp didn’t project any heavenly bodies that couldn’t be represented as a small pinprick of light. “Look how big it is.”

Chryseis suddenly gasped and sat up. “My hand!”

Ray sat up and turned on the light on his side of the bed, drowning out the stars. Chryseis stared at her hand, the one she had pointed with a moment ago, with some concern. She appeared to be wearing a novelty werewolf glove over it. He examined it closely, even touched it, and was one hundred percent certain it was just a glove.

“It’s a glove?” he said, not quite grasping the situation at hand.

“My other hand, too!” she exclaimed, removing her other hand from under her pillow to reveal the opposite glove. “I think I’m becoming a werewolf, Ray!”  
Chryseis’ acting was so bad, Ray wasn’t sure if he should be laughing or not. For the sake of playing along, he tried really hard not to.

He grabbed her shoulders. “You have to fight this, Crisis! Fight it!”

“I can’t!” She turned way and doubled over as she pulled something else out from under her pillow. “It’s… too… strong!” She ruffled up her hair, and when she lifted it again a pair of plastic ears poked out through the fluff. She turned back to him, her eyes wide with a wild look and her lips pulled back to reveal the plastic fangs she wedged into her mouth. She puffed her chest out towards him as she peeled back her robe, and with an increasingly gravelly voice said, “…Ahnd it feelsh too gook….”

The robe fell away, pooling around her waist and finally revealing her naked torso. The only remaining cover was a small, furry chest-wig hanging from her neck. She started climbing over him, breathing savagely and snarling seductively, her nipples barely peeking out from behind the false mane as she pinned him to the bed.

“Ah’m feeleegk a little… ahgkresshive… myshelf,” she said, her hips swaying gently. “Ah hoaf you doan mine if I grabk a quick… bike…”

Chryseis dove for his neck and Ray burst out laughing. With a frustrated sigh, she sat up and pulled the earband from her head. “Ik’sh nah workink, ish ik?”

“No, sorry,” he said. He wiped a tear from his eye as he sat up. “I mean, it’s funny, but it’s not…”

“Ah jush…” Chryseis struggled to get the plastic teeth out of her mouth with the werewolf gloves still on until Ray reached in and pulled them out himself. “Bleh… Thanks… I just wanted to do something special for you tonight.” She continued plaintively. “And I know you’re kinda waiting for me to show… initiative… So I thought I’d psych myself up with a fantasy, and more I thought of…” She gestured to herself. “…This, the more psyched I got, so…”

“So this…” Ray gestured to Chryseis’, for lack of a better term, costume. “…Turns you on?”

“I don’t know about ‘turned on,’ per se…” Chryseis said before Ray kissed her and put the ears back on her head.

“I think it’s cute,” he said.

She blushed. “…Cute?”

He nodded and took one of her hands. “You don’t really need these.” He slid the glove off her hand and began folding her hand into a fist one finger at a time. “When you have cute. Little. Paws.” She watched breathlessly as he held the “paw” for a moment before setting it down on the bed. “Did this come with a tail?”

“Yeah,” she said. “I thought it might be kinda awkward to…”

“Shhh…” He put a finger to her lips. “Wolves don’t talk.”

Her already blushing face turned redder as his finger guided her mouth open and her tongue out of it. She licked her lips and panted gently as she pointed with her still-gloved hand to a nearby drawer. He promptly slid the glove off and softly kissed the hand before folding each finger in one at a time.

He got up and opened the drawer, revealing not only the tail but a second set of “werewolf” parts. Presumably for him, unless Chryseis had planned to bring in another girl to play with. He doubted the thought even crossed her mind.

Retrieving the tail, he climbed back into bed behind her and pulled her robe the rest of the way off. He lovingly stroked her back, remarking on the luxurious coat of imaginary fur sprouting under his hands.

“So soft,” he said. “So beautiful.”

She whimpered slightly as he guided her hips up, setting her up on hands and knees as he wrapped the tail’s string around her waist from behind and tied it off in front. Her hips swayed back and forth as she wagged eagerly.

“Such a good girl,” he said, both hands playing with her hair as she turned around and licked his face. He kissed her lips in return. “Good, good girl. You like this better, don’cha? Don’cha?”

She woofed at him softly and licked his face again. He pulled one of his hands back and looked with mock wonder as his fingers folded in one at a time. “Maybe it’s contagious after all.”

She wagged even harder and barked at him as he climbed off the bed and fell to his knees. Rummaging through the drawer, he put on the second set of ears and chest piece. He stood only briefly to drop his pants before tying on the other tail and climbed onto the bed on all fours. He licked her face and she began nuzzling his neck. Soon enough, they were wrestling on the bed until they were too exhausted to continue and fell asleep in each other arms.

“You guys are weird,” Chase said, setting her coffee down on the dining room table. “Cute, but weird. Why are you even telling me this story?”

“Who else am I going to tell it to?” Chryseis said, her eyes shifting around the dining room uncomfortably. “You’re a werefox. I thought you could relate.”

“Okay, yeah, but I don’t want to hear about your sex life!” Chase exclaimed, gesturing emphatically.

“We didn’t have sex,” Chryseis insisted. “I intended to, but we didn’t do it.”

“It doesn’t...” Chase started before rubbing her forehead. “Fine, love life, whatever. God, you’re so embarrassing I might as well start calling you ‘Mom’ again.”

“Incidentally,” Chryseis said, leaning forward conspiratorially. “I was wondering if you would like to… play with us sometime.”

Chase slowly turned to her with the most bewildered look.

“Not like that!” Chryseis exclaimed. “Just… as canines. I just thought… you know… the more the merrier, and we don’t really know anyone else who’s into this, so…”

Fox ears popped out from under Chase’s hair as her expression brightened into eagerness. “I’d love to! I can introduce you to other therianthropes, too!”

Chryseis was startled by this sudden turn around. “Whoa, let’s not get ahead of ourselves! I’m not sure I want to dive that far down the rabbit hole.”

“Are you two going to get matching collars?” Chase asked. “That’d be so cute!”

Chryseis gasped. “It would!” Inwardly, however, she was wondering what she was getting herself into.


End file.
